A Happy and Bad Ending
by SolemnPassive
Summary: One couple has the happy ending they want, but one person will be getting the bad ending that they deserved. Sorry if summary sucks! PLZ READ AND REVIEW! First GLEE ONE SHOT!


So first ONE SHOT of Glee between Finn and Rachel. I totally love Finchel!

Finn: And I love, Rachel!

Rachel: Aww, Finn, I love you too! _Now on with the show!_ (Rachel sings Opera style)

SolemnPassive: Also I do not own GLEE! :'(

* * *

How do you tell a guy that you are madly and deeply in love with him? By singing about it to said guy, at least that is what Rachel Berry believed. She wanted to be in Finn's strong arms whispering 'I love you' into her ear, but getting him alone would be a problem. So she looked to some fellow Glee Clubbers for help, it was decided that Santana and Brit would be the distraction for Quinn. While Puck talked Finn in going to the Auditorium during lunch period, to sabotage something (Obviously a lie). So Rachel had everything set up, but would he reciprocate her feelings? She wasn't sure, but she wanted to try. Quinn and Finn were the 'IT' couple again after Finn had been with Rachel before that and before her Santana, before her Rachel, and before all that started, he was with Quinn in the beginning. Now it was her turn to shine forever and permanently with Finn and hopefully this would do.

Finn was listening on and on about Quinn talking of the upcoming prom, it was annoying. That all she seemed to care about, didn't she care about him, his feelings? Even though right now his feelings to him were mixed, ever since the funeral of Jean, Sue's sister he thought about how she said she felt tethered to her. It got him thinking about his and Quinn's relationship (Just pretend he didn't break it off at the funeral with Quinn and he still faked on their relationship) at one point he did love her, but not anymore, now it all just felt forced. With Rachel it was so easy being himself around her, she accepted and loved him endlessly. He made up his mind and decided that his tethered end was in Rachel and that's where he wanted to be.

"Quinn, I got to go do something, I remember Puck wanted me to help him with something" Finn excused himself from Quinn.

"Really, Finn? What if he gets you suspended before prom?" Quinn asked annoyed.

"I promise nothing that bad will go down, ok?" Finn gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked off. Before Quinn could continue or follow, Santana and Brit came up to her asking for a play by play on what they'll be doing in Cheerios that day.

Finn headed to the Auditorium like Puck had asked and suddenly a light turned on to shine on the stage unto Rachel Berry, the one girl that has been on his mind.

_There's a light in the dark  
Where the sky splits apart  
Where the stars find a way  
To shine through all the spaces in between  
Here we are face to face  
All alone in this place  
And the night is finally coming down to you and me_

_Tell me where you've been hiding?  
OOooh I want to know  
You're my silver lining covered in gold  
Tell me what am I feeling?  
Well it's hard to explain  
Like underwater breathing  
Swimming in rain_

_Oh oh... All I really wanna do, do_  
_Is fall a little deeper with you, you_  
_And never come up, breathing breathing underwater_  
_Weightless with every little kiss you steal, boy_  
_You are making me feel, feel_  
_Like I'm breathing, breathing breathing underwater_

_I wanna fly through the blue_  
_Lay on the bottom with you_  
_Get lost in the waves,_  
_Let the world slip away_  
_When nobody can find us,_

_I don't wanna be saved_  
_Leave it all behind us,_  
_Make an escape_  
_Tell me what am I feeling?_  
_Ohhh it's hard to explain_  
_Like underwater breathing,_  
_Swimming in rain_

_Oh oh... All I really wanna do, do_  
_Is fall a little deeper with you, you_  
_And never come up, breathing breathing underwater_  
_Weightless with every little kiss you steal, boy_  
_You are making me feel, feel_  
_Like I'm breathing, breathing breathing underwater_

_Wanna go to the edge_  
_Wanna dive in again_  
_Here we are face to face_  
_All alone in this place_  
_And it's finally coming down to you and me_

_Oh oh... All I really wanna do, do_  
_Is fall a little deeper with you, you_  
_And never come up, breathing breathing underwater_  
_Weightless with every little kiss you steal, boy_  
_You are making me feel, feel_  
_Like I'm breathing, breathing breathing underwater_  
_X2_

_Breathing underwater x2_

After Rachel had finished singing and the music cut off, Finn had walked onto the stage and looked down on her and smiled and kissed her softly on the lips, "I love you, Rachel and I am sorry for ever going back to Quinn and leaving you. We're tethered together and I hope to never be pulled away from you again, I hope you believe me" he said all this while hugging her small frame in to his chest.

Rachel had to swipe away at the tears falling from her eyes, she loves Finn and would do anything for him, "Hey man-hands, get off Finn, he's mine!" Quinn yelled going into the Auditorium pissed off, she had heard Rachel singing and shooed off Santana and Brit to see what was going on.

Rachel was going to move away but Finn held onto her tighter, "No Quinn, she is not going to move away, for I am no longer with you. You don't care about me or us, you just care about being stupid prom queen, well have your crown, but you are not having me. If you can't handle it, it's not my problem!" he yelled at her.

Quinn saw red and started yelling, "Why couldn't you leave well enough alone Rupaul, but no! It's always you! Just got to have the spotlight! I am tired of it and Finn, I do love you…I do! We are supposed to be together, we're supposed to be the 'IT' couple! Not you and her, we were supposed to be crowned prom queen and king, then at the end of senior year you were supposed to propose to ME and WE live the happy life together! WE were supposed to have the happy life!" she tried to make a run at Rachel but the other Glee members had come in hearing Quinn's yelling throughout the whole school. Mike and Puck held her down as Finn and Rachel walked out of the Auditorium. After Kurt said he got a text from the couple saying they left the school, only then did they let Quinn go. They all left her standing alone crying by herself, she couldn't blame anyone but herself for the situation she was in. Finn and Rachel had their happy ending together while she, Quinn Fabray would continue on being bitter and alone.

* * *

SolemnPassive: The last bit was a depressing, I know. It's kind of how I feel at times, but then I have to remember, I brought it on myself. Other than that, I hope you all enjoyed! The song is titled **_Breathing Underwater by: Marie Digby_** awesome singer!

Finn & Rachel: _Please read and review! _(They sing in sync)


End file.
